The Lions Roar
by Carriebear3000
Summary: Peyton didn't ask to end up in Narnia. If she had her way she would be at Vaganova's, the world famous dance academy. But instead she's stuck in another world with a dark haired king who hates her. Does he hate her? Or just the opposite? Im horrible at summaries rated M for language and later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone! This story just popped into my head one day at guitar practise and I HAD to write! I want to thank my lovely Beta Livelaughlove2597 who has always put up with me texting her at two in the morning begging fo her to read and edit my story. You should go check her out she is an AMAZING writer and super talented! Please read and please review, they always make me smile :) **

* * *

I sighed, staring at my now empty locker. Another year done, another two months at home, not that it felt like home. For most kids, the end of the school year was a time to look forward to. A time when their parents would take them to the beach or to the cinema for a day of family fun. Not for me. While my father was at work I would be forced to spend the day with my horrid stepmother and her wretched children, who despite being my age could throw a tantrum to rival that of a three year old.

"PEYTON!" I was snapped out of my thoughts as my best friend and dance partner William Fernlan came running down the hall colliding with a group of girls as he ran.

"Will? Are you okay?" I asked, shutting my locker and running to help him up.

"Oh I'm fine! I'm fine! I'm better then fine! I'm amazing!" he cried, ignoring the girls he had run into who were now giving him the death glare.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked taking in his disheveled appearance. His normally tidy blond hair was sticking out all over the place, and his usually pristine uniform was not so pristine anymore. His white button up shirt was wrinkled with the first four buttons undone, his blue and silver tie loose around his neck and his navy blazer tied haphazardly around his waist.

Will looked down at himself and grinned, "Oh this. I was so excited I ran all the way here, must have ruffled up my clothes on the way back to school."

I frowned. "On the way back?" Being allowed off campus was a rare luxury at a boarding school. And anyway, he hadn't mentioned going off campus to me. You see, we weren't allowed of school grounds unless we had family related things, a performance or audition, or a school field trip.

"Where were you?" I asked.

He grabbed my hand. "Come on, I'll explain in your dorm, you still have to pack right?" he asked. I nodded I still had to clean out my wardrobe. "Well then come on and Ill explain," he said, dragging me down the hall towards my dorm room.

Pushing me inside, he shut the door and sat down on my bed. Walking over to my wardrobe, I started to pull the remaining clothes and dance costumes from inside. Turning back towards him I raised my eyebrow expectantly. "Well?" I said. "What the hell's going on?"

Lately Will had been acting really odd. In fact, for the past month or so, he had been missing classes and dance practice. Will, like me, was obsessive about dance. Maybe not quite as bad as me (I was notorious for pushing myself too hard in dance, to the point where the teacher would actually have to tell me to stop). Now, Will wasn't quite that bad, but still obsessive nonetheless.

He looked down at his hands "Well..." he began with a nervous grin, "I applied to oxford and they accepted me full scholar ship!" he cried. I stood in stunned silence, the pair of dance slippers I'd been holding slipping out of my hands.

"When did you apply?" I asked.

"Two months ago." he said. "I've been going to meetings and tours and dinners before I was finally accepted."

I tried to hide the shock from my face as I sat down on the bed next to him and shook my head. "So you're going to oxford next year." I whispered.

He smiled sadly noticing my shock "Yeah I am. I know we had other plans but this is really important! Oxford is the greatest school in the world and I have a scholarship!"

I nodded, I had always known he had secretly wanted to go to Oxford, but I had always thought dance had been his first passion.

"So…. you're not going to go to Vaganova Academy of Russian ballet with me next year?" I asked. Will and I had both been planning to go to the prestigious academy since we had started school. Both of us had been going to arts schools since we were kids and had been dance partners since the age of 6. The school we currently went to was the Junior London Institute Of Fine Arts, one of the best arts schools in the world.

"I'm really sorry Peyton." He said all the excitement gone from his face. "I know how important going to Vaganova is to you. And I know that when we got accepted you were ecstatic. But this is Oxford!"

I nodded, feeling tears well up in my eyes. I stood up and sighed, rubbing my eyes to stop the tears, I turned back to him "I understand Will. However I do have to pack and I think I would like to do that alone."

Will stood up and nodded; as he left, he turned back towards me "I really am sorry Pey," he said sadly.

The next morning when I woke up I had the look of someone who had cried all night. Red puffy eyes and tear tracked cheeks. I wasn't normally one to get so emotional, but this had really upset me. Will and I had been planning to go to Vaganova since the start of secondary school and now he was canceling on me two months before we were supposed to go. I sighed and dragged my self out of bed to get ready for the long and boring journey back to my "home" in Manchester. As I got ready I starred at my reflection in the full-length mirror. My dance teacher told me all the time I was lucky for my height. I was 5'10", a good height for a dancer. My chestnut colored hair ran in mermaid waves down to my mid back and my years of intensive dance had kept me on the thin side. My Irish heritage had "blessed" me with unbelievably pale skin and my eyes were an icy blue; they were such an unusual shade of blue that when I had been born the doctors had been concerned that I would be blind. Thankfully they were wrong. However, once a boy in my class in an attempt to compliment me told me they were as blue as his husky's. So ever since then people in my year had called me "Dog Eyes" - not the greatest compliment.

I quickly looked through my small duffle bag to make sure I had everything. The rest of my stuff had been picked up last night and shipped back to my house. Only the things I wanted to carry or couldn't pack were left. My four best dance slippers were neatly packed along with my practice gear and an informal white dance dress, my dance sweater that said Peyton across the bottom on the back, My book of ballet compositions, steps and music, and a photo album of me and Will through our years of school and performing. Zipping up my bag, I looked around my room for the last time. Next year I'd be at Vaganova's. Alone.

Once I had left the school and hugged Will goodbye, the school bus system dropped my off at the nearest underground entrance to take me to the bus station. Swiping my oyster card, I made my way down to the platform. I looked around at the deserted platform with confusion. This was London, the busiest city in the world! Why was the always-crowded tube suddenly deserted? I shrugged it off and made my way towards a bench.

It had been a few minutes when I started to hear a rumble. I looked down the tunnel expecting to see the light of the train, but to my surprise there was nothing but the dark of the tunnel. However the rumbling had started to get louder and louder and the tiles on the wall started to fall, shattering on the floor. Panicked, I grabbed my bag holding it tight to my chest. The rumbling had now turned into a roar, one that I could only compare to that of a lion. As the roar grew louder the platform started to spin! It spun faster and faster and faster until everything went black, the lion-like roar still ringing in my ears.

0o0o0o0o0o

I groaned in agony. My head felt as if it had been split open. The only pain I could compare it to was the time I fell off stage at a rehearsal and got a concussion. I lay with my eyes closed until the pain subsided to a dull throb. I could feel my bag pressing uncomfortably into my side, and for some reason the ground of the platform felt like grass... weird. Opening my eyes with curiosity, I took in my surroundings with shock.

This was not a train platform. This was a forest. Scrambling to my feet, I looked around. I stood in a small clearing ringed with trees. And to make things even stranger a lamppost stood in the center of the clearing. "I must have hit my head when I fell." I said out loud. "There's no fucking way this is real."

"My my I've never heard a lady swear that harshly before!" came a growling voice from behind me. Turning around slowly I saw the source of the harsh voice. A wolf stood snarling at the edge of the clearing. Not even waiting to see if the beast really had talked, I let out a blood-curdling scream.

"Wait don't scream!" cried the wolf. I screamed louder now that I knew that it really had talked.

"If you don't stop screaming-" threatened the wolf. I didn't stay to find out what he would do if I didn't stop. I took off as fast as I could. Unfortunately I had decided to wear platform wedges that day and they were not the easiest thing to run in; because of them I tripped and went sprawling across the forest floor.

"Shit!" I swore loudly, I could tell my knee was skinned and my elbow felt wet and warm, a sure sign it was bloody.

Groaning I looked up and to my horror I saw a pair of sleek black ridding boots. Slowly glancing up to gain a better look at the owner of the boots, I could see a man standing menacingly above me.

"I'm sorry my lord she ran!" came the gruff voice of the wolf

"It's all right Rom I'll deal with her." The man said. Oh no. How exactly does he plan to "deal with me"?

At hearing those words, fear and adrenaline coursed through my veins. The man roughly grabbed my arm with a grip like iron. That was definitely going to leave a bruise.

Turning with the speed and reflexes of a dancer I kicked the man hard in the ankle with my high heels. My mystery attacker leapt back yelping in surprise and pain. Desperately trying to get to my feet I stumbled back, hoping I could make an escape, but the man had grabbed hold of my bag. He violently pulled me back to the ground, causing me to once again hit my head, this time on a rock. That's when once again, I lost consciousness.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

My head throbbed horribly. The pain from earlier had returned with vengeance. However, even as horrible as the pain was it was not what had woken me from my deep sleep. Raised voices could be heard from behind the closed door of the room I was lying in. I looked around the room. Expecting to see something that resembled that of a dungeon, I was pleasantly surprised this time to find my self in an elegant room with white marble floors and a matching fireplace, gentle blue walls and a balcony that looked towards the sea. The bed I was lying in was a massive carved oak canopy bed with gauzy white curtains draped around the frame.

The oak door to the room burst open loudly causing me to wince in pain. My head was still throbbing.

"EDMUND! LET HER REST!" came a shrill voice. Two people briskly walked through the door. One was a girl of about 15 with long reddish brown hair a bit lighter then my own and green eyes. She had a kind and gentle face, though now it was contorted into a look of anger and exasperation. Next was the man I recognized as my attacker. Though on closer inspection he appeared to be my age, hardly a man. He was tall with broad shoulders and a strong chest. His dark curly hair fell messily across his forehead framing his dark brown eyes. If he hadn't scared me to death earlier I could easily have said he was the hottest guy I had ever had the pleasure to lay eyes on. But then again I don't find people who scare innocent girls half to death attractive.

His hotness factor dropped even more as he pulled the sword from his belt and pointed it at my throat.

"Who are you and what are you doing in Narnia?" he asked harshly.

I sat stunned looking cross-eyed at the weapon that was now an inch from my carotid artery

"Edmund stop this now!" cried the girl.

"Lucy shut up!" the boy who was apparently called Edmond shouted. The girl Lucy glared at Edmund angrily.

"I swear Ed if you don't stop this silly nonsense right now I'm going to go wake Peter and Susan!"

"Too late, they are already awake," came an angry voice from the door. Two people stood in the doorway. A tall blond boy and a dark haired girl, both looking tired and angry. They were obviously in their late teens or early twenties. The blond man was extremely handsome, like Edmund he had broad shoulders and a strong chest though he wasn't as tall. His blond hair fell loosely over his deep blue eyes. I could tell immediately that he was the type of guy who smiled often, and when he did everyone else smiled too. The dark haired girl was breathtakingly beautiful. Long dark hair fell in waves down her back and deep blue eyes the same color of the blond boy's stood out from pale skin.

"Does anyone want to tell us what's going on?" the blond boy asked. Lucy and Edmund immediately went off trying to explain. Unfortunately they both tried at the same time so none of it was audible. These people were clearly siblings.

"ONE AT A TIME!" the dark haired girl yelled. "Lucy you explain."

Lucy took a deep breath. "Edmund came back from his patrol but he had her with him," she said, gesturing towards me. "She had a massive bruise in her head and Ed wanted to throw her in the dungeon because apparently she kicked him in the ankle and his Kingly pride had been sorely injured because of it!"

I sat bolt upright. "King?" I cried. Edmund looked over with a smirk. Lucy looked over and nodded with confusion.

"Yes," she said, "he's king of Narnia who else would he be?"

I just shook my head. "Narnia? What in bloody hell is Narnia?"

The dark haired girl looked a bit shocked. "Narnia is a country," she said. "And we are the rulers. Allow me to introduce us," she said, still sounding confused. "I am Queen Susan the Gentle. My eldest brother" she said gesturing to the blond man "Is High King Peter the Magnificent. And you have already met my sister Queen Lucy the Valiant," Susan said, pointing to the young girl. "And my brother King Edmund the Just, which is rather ironic," she mused as she looked towards the dark haired boy with a sarcastic twitch to her lips. "But you may call us by our first names," she said.

"Now we have told you our names what is yours?" Peter asked.

I looked up, still in a daze. "Peyton. Peyton Everlyn." I managed to stutter out. I turned back to Lucy. "So you're Monarchs?" I asked. She nodded still looking a bit confused by my lack of knowledge of them.

"Oh," I said weakly. "Of course you're monarchs. Of course I kick a monarch." I said meekly standing up.

I heard a sharp gasp and looked up to see that Peter had turned sharply around a hand over his blue eyes. Edmund was staring wide-eyed, a look of shock and amusement present in his dark eyes. Susan and Lucy let out loud shocked gasps.

I looked down at my self. I didn't see anything that shocking. It had been a hot, muggy and rainy day back home so I had dressed for the occasion. I had been wearing a knee length raincoat because of the rain when Edmund had found me. But someone had removed it and laid it out by the fireplace. But even though it had been raining it still had been a hot day so I had dressed for the heat. I had on a red polka dotted bustier top, high waisted white shorts and those infernal red wedges (curse my weakness for high heels!) The top and shorts showed a fair bit of my stomach but I wasn't walking around in the nude. And anyway I HAD been wearing something on top of it before someone had removed it.

"What?" I asked, now really confused at their strange reactions.

"What are you wearing?" gasped Lucy in shock.

"Umm, clothes?" I replied after deciding it wasn't a trick question.

"Edmund don't gawk at the poor girl!" came the sharp voice of Susan. I looked up to find Edmund sharply turning around though his face was now a deep shade of red.

"Boys out now!" Lucy commanded. Edmund and Peter rushed blindly out of the room, Edmund first bumping into the marble fireplace. Cursing loudly he finally managed to leave.

* * *

**Please review :) **

**I already have the second chapter half done so i will upload soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone :) Thank you for all the follows and favorites that really made my day! Once again thanks to my lovely beta livelaughlove2597 you are amazing! **

* * *

"Why did you yell at them to leave?" I asked in confusion, "and why did they react like they walked in on me naked?"

Lucy, who had been rummaging through a chest of drawers, turned back to me. "Because you basically are naked!" she said. "Your stomach is showing along with a good amount of your legs! And your arms are completely bare! Not to mention your chest seems to be making an impolite appearance."

I looked down at myself. Now yes, my stomach was showing, and my arms and legs were bare, and hey the bustier top gave my cleavage a much needed boost, but it was summer! And anyway, some of the dance costumes I had worn had been a lot skimpier.

"Its not that bad," I muttered. I turned to look at them. Both girls were dressed in medieval style clothes. Long skirts with embroidered fronts and long bell sleeves.

"Speaking of weird fashion tastes what are you two wearing?" I asked. Both girls looked down at themselves and replied "Normal clothes."

After much fussing on my part, the girls were able to coax me into an old dress of Lucy's. It was white with a light purple cover that tied at the front. Unfortunately the dress had been made when Lucy was 12 so it definitely hadn't been made to fit a girl my age and it hugged my body a little to tightly. The dress wasn't long enough either, so my feet and ankles could be seen.

"You have such odd sized feet!" complained Susan. My feet were bigger then Lucy's but smaller then Susan's.

"Its all right I'll just wear my shoes," I said, walking over to get my wedges.

"Oh no you can't wear those!" cried Lucy. "They look like torture devices!" I looked down at the heels and had to agree, I wasn't to keen on wearing them again.

"Well you can't go down in bare feet," said Susan "Perhaps you could just squeeze into a pair of Lucy's it might be uncomfortable but-."

"Wait!" I cried suddenly remembering my bag. Rushing over to it I pulled out a pair of my dance slippers. "I can wear these!"

Lucy looked at the shoes with excitement. "Oh you're a ballet dancer! How lovely! I've always wanted to be a dancer! You could teach me couldn't you?"

I laughed. "Sure Lucy I would love to teach you!" Lucy squealed in delight.

**EDMUND POV**

I rubbed my cheeks desperately trying to get the blush to leave my face, though if anything it was only making the redness worse. That stupid girl really was ruining my day! Normally late night patrols weren't that bad, maybe a low life thug or two, and occasionally a wild beast to deal with, they weren't that bad compared to her. I would much rather take on a wild beast then that girl Peyton. My ankle was still hurting from her kick and I had a bit of a limp, which was definitely going to put me at a disadvantage in the tournament in two weeks' time.

The tournament was the Tournament Of Legends. Held once a year for a month, it was a time for the hosting kingdom to show off their wealth and culture. All the lords and ladies would be coming from every country in the land.

This of course meant that I had to put up with whiny young girls of high social status desperately trying to get my attention. They would constantly mention how lovely it would be to have someone of my status court them and how handsome I was. I would just have to smile, grit my teeth and pretend not to understand what they meant and the not-so-subtle hint implied there. The Dances were always horrible, having to dance waltz after waltz with girls who had loads too much makeup and whose giggles gave me a headache. These girls annoyed the hell out of me. They could dance and curtsey and looked perfect in everyway. But they were shallow, dull and about as talented as a piece of dead wood.

However the events and games in the tournament always made up for it. There were always dramatic performances, games, fairs and contests for little children. It was always a fun and merry time!

Then there were competitions. There were competitions in things such as sword fighting, jousting, archery and many others to see who the best was in that area.

The big game to win was the game at the very end. It was called battlefield. In which opponents would sneak through the woods trying to nock out the opposing team. The team with the most still standing at the end of the game won. And this year my soldiers and I were going to win that game. If you won battlefield, that showed you were the best. And I wanted to show I was the best.

As I walked into the dining room Peter looked up at me and laughed.

"A little embarrassed there Ed?" Peter teased slyly noting my red cheeks.

"Oh sod off Peter. I was just a little shocked by her... lack of… modesty." I said, Peter smiled.

"I guess that's one way to put Peyton's shocking attire."

I shrugged sitting down beside him "So what are we going to do with our unwelcome guest?" I asked Peter.

Looking up from his eggs Peter frowned. "She's not unwelcome Ed and as for what we are "going to do with her" we should talk to Peyton and find out who she really is and why she had no idea where she is. We are going to take our time figuring this out and we are to make her feel welcome! The poor girl is quite obviously confused and scared, we will show her proper Narnian hospitality." I groaned, of course the stupid girl would be hanging around. This was not good, she had only been here for a few hours and she was already giving me a migraine.

"Fine but I want her to stay out of my way! She's already managed to give me a sore ankle and a headache. I don't want to be near her!" I snapped.

"I'll do my best to stay out of your way." Said a cold voice from behind me. Turning around I could see that my sisters and Peyton had finally come down for breakfast. I looked her up and down quirking my eyebrow. The dress she was wearing was quite obviously too small for her. The purple dress hugged her tightly making certain areas of her body more prominent than socially acceptable. The dress also appeared to be a good couple inches to short as her calves and ankles could be seen.

"Well now you understand that you should stay out of my way," I sneered.

"Edmund don't be so rude!" Lucy said, I just rolled my eyes and turned back to my toast. Peyton sat down opposite me and gave me a quick glare before turning back to Lucy who was now quickly asking her questions

"How old are you?"

"I'm 17," she answered.

"Oh you're Edmund's age! " Lucy replied excitedly looking towards me. Wonderful. I looked away, pretending to not pay attention. Lucy continued bombarding Peyton with questions.

"Are you courting anyone?" I looked up a bit shocked at the forwardness of Lucy's question.

"Lucy don't be so brash! That's a rude thing to ask!" Susan said sounding scandalized. Peyton on the other hand just looked confused.

"What does courting mean?" she asked. I snorted at her stupidity.

"Courting means to be involved with someone romantically, typically with the intention of marrying." I replied.

She frowned. "So do I have a boyfriend? That's what you mean?"

I rolled my eyes at her "Yes that's what it means." She looked at Lucy and shook her head. "No I don't I, don't have time for a relationship. All my spare time is taken up with dance and music." Lucy nodded then proceeding to continue with her bombardment of questions.

"And you're a dancer right? Do you just dance ballet?" she asked eagerly.

"No I dance Lyrical, Contemporary, Tap, Hip-hop and jazz."

Lucy nodded looking impressed.

"Can you play any musical instruments?" she asked.

"Piano, guitar and flute," Peyton replied.

"Do you have any siblings"? Questioned Lucy

"Two step sisters named Brittany and Tanya but I detest them so I don't count them as family" Peyton answered

"Where are you from?"

She looked up suddenly, as if remembering something important. "Speaking of where I'm from, I really should go home. It really has been nice meeting **some **of you" she glared at me when she said this. "But could you guys give me directions? I live in Manchester, England I don't think it should be too far away?"

I looked up sharply at hearing her say this.

"England?" Lucy said in a whisper. I glanced at Susan and Peter who were now also looking at Peyton with rapt attention.

"W-why is that bad?" Peyton asked confused.

"No its not bad," Peter said carefully, "It's just-"

I cut him off, "We come from England too and we haven't found away back nor do we want to go back. So basically what Peter was trying to say is that we are stuck with you even though we would rather not have you here."

Everyone at the table sat stunned. Lucy starred at me with big eyes as if she couldn't believe I had been so rude. Susan sat with her mouth slightly open, also in shock. Peter looked as if he wanted to run me through with his sword on account of my horrible manners. Peyton on the other hand stared at me with a look that clearly said she didn't believe me.

Peyton laughed "Very funny Edmund, very funny! But the joke is over I do need to get home my friend William will be wondering what happened to me."

Susan and Lucy exchanged nervous glances "Peyton," Lucy said slowly "There really is no way back, you are welcome here, and you can of course call this castle home."

Her smile faltered, "You have to be kidding right? This all has to be some big joke!" We all looked at her in confusion. "Isn't it?" she asked her voice shrinking to a whisper. When none of us responded, she finally realized we weren't kidding around. She lay her head on the table one of her arms covering her head the other lay out in front of her.

We all starred solemnly at her, not even I had a joke to make.

"I'm so sorry Peyton" Peter said reaching out and taking her outstretched hand "Really, if we had away back we would let you go. But there isn't a way back."

She nodded and sat up gently taking her hand out of Peters. "Its alright really." She said with a sniff "I don't know why I'm this upset. I really had no one back home; my father is always at work and has no time for me. My mother died when I was born. And my stepmother and her children are horrid witches who pay me no attention. All I had was my friend William. And even he deserted me." Her tone had changed, no longer did she sound sad. She now sounded mad and deserted.

Susan looked at her sadly "Its all right Peyton! You are welcome here no matter what some say." At this she shot me a glare. I rolled my eyes and turned back to my breakfast, that had now turned cold, gosh this girl was even preventing me from eating!

"Yeah!" exclaimed Lucy. "You're going to teach me to dance! And oh we shall be the best of friends and you shall be a proper Narnian Lady!" Peyton smiled weakly at her "I'd love that Lucy."

"And anyway," Susan continued, "we arrived in 1940 and it's been almost six years but you never know there could be a way for you to get back home!"

Peyton looked up, suddenly confused "Did you say you came here in 1940?" Susan nodded then smiled. "I guess the styles back home have changed allot since then, judging by the clothes you were wearing. Though I guess a lot can change in six years. "

Peyton shook her head. "Try 73 years! Its 2013 now!" her voice cracked as she spoke.

I sat feeling a bit stunned. "Did you say 2013?" I asked praying to Aslan I had heard her wrong.

She nodded "Yes 2013! If you guys came here in 1940 that meant that world war 2 was going on. And that ended about 60 years ago!"

Peter frowned at her "That's not possible!" he said "Its only been six years!"

Peyton shook her head. "No really you have been gone for longer then that! Look at the way I dressed when I first came here, would I have dressed like that in your era? Or talk and act like this?"

We all looked at each other. Peyton was right, she was from a different era.

Susan and Peter exchanged looks before looking at Lucy, Payton and me. "Lucy, Ed, why don't you take Peyton on a tour of the castle?" she asked.

Lucy nodded solemnly, getting up from the table, but I was surprised that they were asking me to leave to. "Why do I have to babysit her?" I asked angrily. "I'm king too you know and I'm head of our armies! So if she's a threat which I'm guessing she is, then I should be here to make the decision about what to do with her!"

Peter glared at me. "Edmund we are not deciding what to do with her, we just have to discuss what Peyton has told us. The fact that over 60 years have gone past since we were in England is shocking and because of this we have many issues we must address. Things your sister and I wish to address ALONE."

I balled my fists in anger "Fine but I'm not showing HER around!" I said pointing angrily at Peyton who just rolled her eyes in annoyance.

Peter stood up his eyes narrowed. "Edmund you will do as I say, you are going to accompany Lucy and Peyton on their tour whether you want to or not!"

Peyton now looked a bit nervous about being in the middle of mine and Peters spat. "No really Peter If he doesn't want to come then he doesn't have-"

Peter cut her off. "No Peyton Edmund will be accompanying you on your tour. It has been decided."

I glared angrily at Peter then in turn Peyton. "Fine." I said angrily adding "This way then" stalking out of the dinning room with Peyton and Lucy behind me.

**Peyton's POV**

I was in a state of shock as Lucy and Edmund (only Lucy really, Edmund had gone silent after his outburst and was sulking in the background) walked me around the palace, or Cair Paravel as I learned it was called.

The castle was built on a cliff, carved out of marble and overlooking the sea. It was huge! The rooms seemed to stretch on forever!

The library itself was the size of my old schools gymnasium, the bookshelves stretched on for what seemed like forever and I was pretty sure there was another level to it. It was like the library from Harry Potter, only better! With my love of books I knew this would likely be one of my favorite place in the castle.

Lucy looked at my awed face and smiled, "You like to read? Because if you do I can guarantee we have a book for you!"

I smiled at her and nodded. "I love to read! Though I don't always have time to."

Lucy's green eyes lit up. "Oh Edmund loves to read too! If you ever need any help finding anything just ask him!"

I glanced over at Edmund. His face contorted into a sneer. Turning back to Lucy I shook my head, "I think I'd rather just try and find something myself, thank you."

Looking at Edmund Lucy sighed and rolled her eyes. "I really don't know why he's acting like this! Ed's always been a grump but he's rarely ever this bad!"

I grinned down at her and rolled my eyes. "Boys!" I said pretending to sound exasperated; at that we both broke out into a fit of giggles. Edmund looked over at us and rolled his eyes mumbling something about how silly girls were.

"Lucy, do you guys have a dance hall?" I asked her.

"Oh yes!" she cried. "We have a lovely dance hall! Could you dance for me please?" she asked, her eyes full of excitement. I smiled at her she, was so enthusiastic I knew she would be fun to teach.

"Sure!" I said. "But I need to go get my dance clothes from my room. I can't exactly dance in this," I added, gesturing to the too-tight dress I was wearing.

Lucy giggled and looked at Edmund who was standing beside her. "Good, I think you should stop wearing such tight clothes. Ed seems to be starting to like this look of yours!"

I blushed, but burst out laughing in spite of my self. Edmund on the other turned red and glared at Lucy and me.

On the way back to my room a large hand grabbed my wrist, roughly yanking me backwards and I collided with something solid. Looking up, I found myself staring into the dark brooding eyes of Edmund. His cheeks were still colored slightly pink, though out of anger or embarrassment I couldn't tell.

"Now listen here," he hissed. "Firstly I don't care what the others think! I know that someone or something sent you here and I know you're going to cause trouble." He paused and took a deep breath before continuing. "Secondly what Lucy said back there was not true at all!"

I raised an eyebrow at him. "And what exactly did Lucy say back there that was not true?" I asked, knowing full well this was going to piss him off.

His cheeks once again flamed red

"That I… You know… Find the fact that you walk around half naked attractive," he said through gritted teeth.

I glared at him angrily.

"Firstly," I said, "What I was wearing when you first abducted me was not that bad! Some girls dress a lot worse than that!"

"I didn't abduct you," he muttered

"Secondly," I continued, ignoring his muttering, "I didn't choose this dress! It was the only thing that was possible for me to wear! And lastly I didn't-" I was cut off as Lucy came back around the corner.

"Where did you- Excuse me, what are you two doing?" Looking back at Edmund and me, her confusion was now understood.

He still had one hand around my wrist and the both of us were still very close together. At realizing this he roughly pushed me back causing me to fall to the ground. Hard. I looked up and glared at him, these people really take things way too seriously.

"Come on Lucy," I said angrily, getting up and dragging her back to my room to grab my stuff.

**Edmund's POV**

I watched as Peyton pulled Lucy around the corner. I had to admit I felt a bit guilty for pushing her to the ground that roughly, but we had been inappropriately close.

"Not that you minded..." remarked a little voice in my head.

"No I most definitely minded!" I said angrily

"Most definitely minded what my lord?" A voice asked. Turning around I saw my personal guard and best friend Romulus standing behind me. Romulus was one of the many animals here in Narnia who had been blessed with speech. He had been with me when Peyton had appeared.

"Nothing Rom nothing at all?" I replied. A smile lit up Rom's face. (I still found it a little odd that a wolf could smile!)

"Your Highness, remember that odd girl we found in the forest?" he asked. I shrugged trying to show I didn't want to talk about Peyton, but he continued anyway.

"Well, the soldiers in your unit saw her coming in. They haven't stopped talking about her! I wouldn't blame them though, she's quite a beauty she is!"

For some reason hearing that my men were going crazy over Peyton made my blood boil.

"She's not 'a beauty' Rom, if anything she's down right ugly!" I snapped.

Rom raised an eyebrow at me, as much as a wolf could do so, anyway. "Well your men definitely disagree. In fact I think they are watching her in the dance hall right now."

I clenched my fists, not only was that girl causing me pain but she was also distracting my men right before the annual Tournament of Legends!

"Come on, Rom," I said grimly, jogging towards the dance hall.

When we arrived I could already see what Rom had been talking about, every soldier in my unit was gathered in the dance hall watching Peyton.

She had changed from that distracting dress into a pair of tight black shorts allowing the whole of her legs to be bare. And a tight, long sleeved black top that dipped dangerously low down on her back. Her pink silk shoes laced up to her mid-calf making her legs look even longer. If anything the dress was better then this.

Seeing my soldiers stare at her the way they were, I had the sudden urge to stand in front of her and yell at them to never look at Peyton again.

I shook my head. Where did that come from?

Even though the amount of skin she was showing was annoying me I had to appreciate her grace. The way she danced was mesmerizing. Each step, every twirl, every leap was fluid and beautiful. How she was able to do all this on the very tips of her toes was beyond me. I soon found my self getting lost in her enchanting dance. The sway of her chestnut hair against the pale flawless skin of her back looked like a work of art, and her icy blue eyes mesmerized me in away I couldn't describe.

A sharp giggle brought me harshly back to reality.

"Do close your mouth and stop drooling Edmund!" I looked down to find Lucy grinning slyly at me.

I closed my mouth with a snap and brought my hand to my mouth. Lucy was right. I had been drooling. Oh, by Aslan's mane...

I shook my head and marched forward hoping no one else had seen my embarrassing reaction.

Peyton had stopped dancing and was now talking to the men in my unit. I could tell they were all smitten with her, the empty grins they had on their faces were proof enough.

Marching up to them I stood with my arms crossed until they noticed me.

"Hey Ed! Did you come to se Peyton dance! She's quite something isn't she?" asked one of them.

I glared at Peyton. "No I did not come to see her dance though as I understand it most of you have."

Peyton grinned. "Yes they did, I was actually just showing them a dance move of mine, care to see it your _MAJESTY?"_ She put extra emphasis on the word Majesty.

I rolled my eyes at her "I really don't care to see-" but before I could finish she went on toe point with one leg and brought the other leg up so it was by her ear.

Every man in my unit stood gaping, and then gave her a hearty round of applause. I simply stood dumbfounded. I was not aware that it was possible for any human to bend in that way, or for a lady to be so brash in her actions. Though I could hardly call Peyton a lady.

Peyton had obviously noted my shock because she smiled evilly "A little lost for words there Eddie?"

I snapped, "Look, I didn't come here to be harassed by an egotistic little whore who keeps ruining my day! I came to talk to my men and you got in the way so I why don't you do us all a favor and get out of Narnia!" As soon as the words left my mouth I regretted them.

Lucy and Peyton both gasped, and the men stared at me wide eyed.

"Peyton" I said quickly. "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to-" I was cut off when a sharp blow hit my face.

Holding my stinging cheek I looked up to see Peyton staring at me her hand still raised, tears in her large icy blue eyes. Before I could even try to apologize again she took off, Lucy running after her.

* * *

**Please review I should have the next chapter up soon :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**First things fist. I owe a MASSIVE APOLOGY to all of you! I have been so busy lately! My teachers have been laying on the homework like crazy I've been in bed at 1 like every night so I have had no time! That and I am moving so I have been really busy with packing! I am so sorry and i feel soooo sooooo bad! But thanks to everyone who followed! Please review! thank you to my ever amazing Beta LivLaughLove2597 you are a god send! I love you so much! You have to go check her out she's incredible!**

**xoxo Carrie**

* * *

**Peyton's POV**

I ran back to the room I was staying in, blinded by anger and tears. Once I reached my room I started shoving my things back into my bag. If I wasn't wanted here I wasn't going to stay.

Lucy came in after me and looked at me in surprise. "Peyton what are you doing?"

"I'm packing Lucy! If I'm not wanted then I'm not staying and Edmund made it pretty clear that I'm not wanted." Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Peyton, Edmund didn't mean what he said!"

"I'm pretty sure he did Lu," I snapped.

"Trust me he didn't! He was just a bit shocked by the way his soldiers were acting! You see there's a massive tournament in a few weeks and Edmund needs his men focused on training, not on you!" she cried.

I looked at her. "Focused on me?" I asked with disbelief. Lucy nodded grinning slyly. "You had the soldiers' attention caught quite nicely Peyton. I always thought Susan was the best flirter I knew but you take the cake! Even Edmund was going moony eyes for-" She quickly slapped a hand over her mouth when she realized she had mentioned Edmund.

I looked up in shock. "Edmund? Moony eyes for me?" I burst out laughing - there was no way in hell Edmund was looking at me like that.

Lucy sighed obviously exasperated. "Fine don't believe me about Edmund! However you can't leave! You promised to teach me to dance and in Narnia you don't back out on a promise."

I looked up from my bag and sighed. "Fine Lucy I'll stay. Though on one condition! I am your dance teacher, which means I am treated as an employee. I don't expect pay I just want to teach dance that's it. I don't want to be a Narnian Lady, I'm not cut out to act like a "lady." I want to be an employee. Nothing more! I don't want to have to deal with Edmund and his moods."

Lucy sighed and nodded. "Alright you are my dance teacher that's it. Can we at least still be friends?"

I smiled at her. "Lucy when did you hear me say we couldn't be friends?"

Lucy just laughed and gave me a hug.

**0o0o0o0o0o00oo0o0o0o0o0o**

A week had gone past since I had found myself in Narnia and I was slowly starting to feel at ease. Peter had found out about Edmund's outburst and was livid. So mad, in fact, that he personally marched Edmund down to my room and stood there whilst Edmund apologized.

I had been in my room reading a book when Peter came in dragging Edmund by his light grey tunic, looking as if he wanted kill him.

"Edmund say it!" Peter said angrily

"I tried apologizing to her and she slapped me!" Edmund said angrily pointing an accusing finger at me.

"And it was well deserved, but I want to hear you apologies properly!" snapped Peter.

I looked at Edmund expectantly, desperately trying to keep the smirk off of my face.

He sighed and looked up, crossed his arms and rolled his eyes to the ceiling. "Lady Everlyn, please except my most humble apologies for my rude remarks. It was undignified and behavior not fit for a king! I do hope you shall forgive me," he said quickly.

This time I couldn't keep the grin off my face. "Well that was extravagant!" I said cheerfully, "but yes I do accept your apology.

Peter smiled and let go of the back of Edmund's tunic. Edmund rolled his eyes and looked at Peter "Can I go now? I have to practice for the tournament!"

Peter sighed "Fine Ed, go!" And with that Edmund turned on his heels and left. Peter however stayed and turned back towards and leaned against the doorframe.

"I was meaning to ask you about what you told Lucy," he said. "Do you really want to be treated as an employee?"

I nodded. "Its not just that I don't want to deal with king Edmund..."

Though that was definitely part of it. But there was more. "Its just I'm not fit to curtsy and act like a doll!"

Peter smiled knowingly and nodded. "I can understand that. I felt like that when I was first crowned king," he admitted.

"I was actually meaning to ask you," I said getting up off my bed. "How did you guys come to Narnia, because I'm assuming it wasn't the way I came."

He nodded hesitantly. "Yes its true we came a different way…"

I nodded. "And?" But he stood there in silence and didn't continue.

"I think maybe Edmund should tell you" Peter finally said.

I rolled my eyes, why did everyone always say that every time I asked?

"Peter do you really think that Edmund is going to talk to me?" I demanded, exasperated. I had asked pretty much every person in the castle and they had all given me the same answer - 'King Edmund should tell you.' Well they may not have noticed, but 'King Edmund' hates me so that's not gonna happen!

"Please, no one will tell me! It can't be that big of a deal!" And like I said, he won't talk to me!" I pleaded with Peter.

He just shrugged. "Maybe if Ed's in good a good mood."

"And when is he ever in a good mood?" I asked.

Peter grinned "Pretty much never."

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Since I had requested to be treated as an employee I now ate my meals in the servants' hall. Not that I minded, the meals down there were less stiff and more often then not, fun. At first everyone had been a bit nervous around me. After all I was pretty different. People continued to keep a distance from me until a young boy of about nine waltzed up to me and asked me if he could have this dance (he had apparently seen me dancing in the dance hall the previous day). Because of that every servant was soon laughing and clapping as the little boy and I waltzed around the kitchen.

Afterwards a boy and girl about my age came up and introduced themselves as Reyna and Darien. Darien was evidently the little boy's older brother whose name I found out was Trevin.

"Sorry about him," Darien said pulling the little boy up onto his hip. "Trev fancies himself a real gentleman."

I smiled at the little boy. "I think he is a real gentleman, he's the most polite and dignified person I have ever met." Trev's face lit up into a toothy grin.

Darien was a stable boy and Reyna the castle seamstress. Both of them had lived here their whole lives as both their parents before them had also worked here.

I soon became thankful for Darien and Reyna, as we became fast friends. Reyna helped me to master the difficult art of getting dressed into the wicked medieval clothes. She was also kind enough to make me dresses that actually fit.

"Its not that difficult Peyton!" Reyna said exasperated, during a fitting for one of me dresses.

"Yes it bloody well is!" I called back from behind the screen, desperately trying to figure out how to put on the blasted thing. After much struggling I finally managed to wriggle my way into the dress. Reyna had helped with the corset but was making me struggle with the dress myself. I walked out from behind the screen and looked in the mirror and groaned. It was on backwards. Reyna on the other hand found this extremely funny, as she wouldn't stop laughing.

"Oh shut up!" I cried stalking behind the screen to once again try and fix this damn dress, Reyna just continued to laugh.

"Would you shut up!" I cried angrily from behind the screen

"I have never in my life seen someone struggle so much with clothes!" Reyna said still chuckling

"Well now you have" I snapped, I was about to tell her that Id like to see her try and get dressed into some of my dance costumes but I was interrupted by a nock on my door.

"Come in" I called

"Hey" said a voice I recognized as Darien's called "Should I come back another time? You seem a bit... busy"

"Oh no its fine come in!" I called out to him as I struggled to wrench my arm out of the silk sleeve

"Oh if your sure..." he said obviously sounding uncomfortable with being in the room when I was changing (even if he couldn't see me), that's one thing I had noticed about Narnian's. They had extremely old fashion customs. I had learned that the hard way when I swore in front of some of the lady's of court and one had passed out. Peter had found it hilarious but I got a harsh scolding from Susan about manners for it.

"You know I could always come back later i just need to talk to Reyna" he said still sounding uncomfortable

"Then talk!" I snapped, trying to figure out how the fuck and under skirt worked and why I needed one!

"Oh ok well" He said sounding nervous "I was maybe wondering if maybe Reyna you wanted after Peyton's horse back riding lesson I could give you one?" he said as quickly as possible

I stopped struggling with my dress that sure as heck sounded like a Narnian version of a nervous boy asking his crush out.

"oh I umm.. would love to Darien" Reyna said slowly "but I'm fitting queen Susan's dress for the welcoming ball for the tournament today!"

"Oh Okay its no problem" he said sounding really disappointed

"Wait!" I cried popping my head out from behind the screen "She can go! I can do the fitting!"

Reyna gave me a weird look "Peyton do you know how to do a dress fitting?"

"Well no..." I answered "but it cant be that hard I can figure it out no problem I've been enough costume fittings it cant be much different"

"Thank you for offering Peyton but no I really need to get this done" she said

"And thank you for offering Darien but not today" She said looking at him

"oh yeah well maybe another time" he said nervously scratching his head

"Maybe" Reyna said turning back to me she asked "Alright lets see how you did!"

I stepped out from behind the curtain and held out my arms "Well?" I asked

"I think your dress is inside out" Daren said laughing

"Shit!" I cried before heading back behind the screen, I was done with this stupid dress I was changing back into my warm up outfit!

"Well I'm gonna... umm... go... clean the stables" Darien said still sounding upset

"Alright I'll see you at supper?" Reyna said

"Yeah sure." Darien said quietly as he left

As soon as he left I leapt from behind the screen

"Why did you do that?" I cried "He was obviously trying to spend time with you!"

"But why would he want to? We see each other everyday at meals and at events!" she said

I rolled my eyes "he was trying to spend time with you ALONE" I said

"Why would he want to do that?" Reyna asked confused

"Oh my gosh!" I cried exasperated "because he LIKES you! He 'fancy's' or whatever you Narnian's call it!"

"What?" Reyna exclaimed sounding shocked "No he doesn't!"

"Yes he does!" I said grinning "trust me he does! he was trying to get you alone! and when you couldn't he was super disappointed! trust me he likes you!"

Reyna sat there in silence "I don't believe you." She said looking rolling her eyes

I grinned at her "trust me honey ill prove it!"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o**

After Reyna had left to go work on Susan's gown I had gone down to the stables for my riding lesson. I already knew vaguely how to, Will had tried to teach me but I had grown frustrated because I kept falling off and eventually gave up. Darien was a much better teacher then Will was, but even still that didn't stop me from falling off.

I groaned and got up rubbing my hip, I was definitely not meant to ride horse back!

"You okay?" Darien asked coming over to help me up

"Yeah I'm fine I think I should take a break though" I said wincing slightly

"Good idea" Darien said as he led my horse over to the water barrel

"And anyway wanted to talk" I said trying to sound as nonchalant as I could

"About?" Darien asked questioningly as he filled the horses feed bag with oats

"The fact that you like or 'fancy' Reyna" I said casually

"What?" He cried whipping around to face me. He forget that he was holding the bag of oats so he ended up spraying me and my horse Max in the face with them.

I shook my hair to get the oats out as Darien rambled "I dont fancy her? Why would you sugest such a thing! I dont like her at all I dont even know what your talking about! Or why you would say such a thing!"

I rolled my eyes at him "Darien Its really obvious"

He looked at me his green eyes scared "Is it really?"

I nodded "yep sorry to break it to you"

He groaned and sat down on the floor of the stable "she probably knows, and doesn't feel the same way! I bet she hates me!"

I rolled my eyes and sat down next to him "Darien trust me she doesn't know! For a girl she's pretty clueless about this kind of stuff! She doesn't know, and she doesn't hate you!"

Darien glanced at me, still upset "I bet if she knew she still wouldn't like me back"

Now Darien was actually a pretty good looking guy. he was tall and skinny but still muscular and he had light blond hair and green eyes. He had allot of freckles from being in the sun so much but they actually looked really nice on him. That plus he was super sweet and very nice. Even though he was good looking, he was not my really my type. I had a thing for dark hair.

"Oh come on Darien your being to hard on yourself! Why wouldn't she like you?" i asked putting a comforting hand in his back

"because she's so beautiful, she has those nice brown eyes and her long black hair... she's just perfect. And she would never choose me." he said sadly

"Darien stop it!" I said hugging his shoulders "trust me everything will work out I promise you!"

Just then I heard a cold voice from behind me "I hope I'm not interrupting anything but really this is a stable not really a place to canoodle" I turned around to find Edmund leaning in the entrance to the stable.

"We are not canoodling" I snapped at him angrily as Darien helped me up. Well, tried to I batted his hand away. or gods sake I could get up on my own I really did hate all these proper customs!

"What are you doing here anyway? come to annoy me? or to yell at me? your pretty good at doing both" I said as rudely as I could

"No I came to get Philip and Darien, we need new saddles for the tournament and Darien's the only person I trust to pick out saddles. And anyway" He said with a smirk "there is no need to be so rude!"

I was about to ask who Philip was, Darien came in with a beautiful tawny horse in step. Walking over to the horse he was leading I stroked his neck. "Who is this? He's beautiful!" I whispered

"Why thank you my lady you're not so bad looking yourself." I jumped back in surprise I was still adjusting to the fact that animals could talk.

"That Peyton," Edmund said, "is Philip." Walking over to the horse he gracefully pulled himself into the saddle, Darien also pulling himself up onto his horse.

Philip looked over at me. "So that's the girl all the soldiers have been talking about. I can see what they mean, she is quite pretty!"

I blushed and giggled nervously.

Edmund on the other hand gripped the reins tightly, his knuckles turning white. "Come on Philip I don't have all day," he said angrily, his mouth set in a thin line.

"But I wanted to talk to-" Edmund kicked Philip in the ribs before he could finish and they took off like a shot.

Darien sighed and took off after them.

I rolled my eyes. Sometimes I really did wonder what was going through Edmund's head.

**Edmunds POV**

"You didn't have to kick me so hard back there!" Philip said. I smiled apologetically and patted his neck "I'm sorry Philip its just that girl really gets on my nerves!"

"Of course that's what it was." He said sarcastically. I frowned.

"Well what else would it have been?" I demanded.

Philip whinnied a laugh. "You were mad that your soldiers are attracted to her."

"Of course I am Philip it's before the tournament I don't need them distracted!" I said irritably.

"And it has nothing to do with the fact that you recognize her beauty and you don't like the fact that other men also recognize it?" At this, I pulled on the reins so hard Philip shouted in pain.

"What?" I cried, "I do not find Peyton beautiful! Why does everyone always insist that I do!"

Darien had heard me and Philip talking and trotted up next to us. "Not meaning to interject your majesty but Peyton is quite beautiful. And Philip is right I've been hearing every male servant and soldier in the palace talking about her."

For some reason that made me angry. The thought that Peyton was attracting all this attention infuriated me, and I wasn't sure why. Susan got attention from men all the time and I never got this mad and she was my sister for Aslan's sake! It was probably because she was distracting everyone right before a big event.

"I really don't want to talk about her." I snapped. Both Darien and Philip stopped talking but I could tell they were rolling their eyes at me.

**Peyton's POV**

"That's it Lu just stand a little straighter and keep your shoulders back."

After Edmund and Darien had left I had gone into the castle for Lucy's dance lesson.

"Like this?" She asked standing straighter. I nodded "That's perfect! Now just push your shoulders back a little more and you're good."

Lucy was an eager learner and she was already showing much promise. She was a bit old to start but I knew she would manage fine. Reyna had made some dance clothes for the both of us; she had copied the designs from my book of ballet and had even started to copy some of the costumes.

I looked back at Lucy who was practicing the five positions and smiled to my self, she was doing well (though her fourth position could use a little work).

The room I was using to teach Lucy in was only temporary. Darien and I were refurbishing another room into a dance studio.

Peter had offered to let us use the dance hall but I refused. The floor in there was marble and if Lucy or I fell it would hurt a lot. Plus marble was slippery and not easy for a beginner to dance on.

I had chosen a room in the castle that was lower to the ground. It was one of the few rooms in the castle with wood floors. Wood was one of the best floors for dancing. It also had large French doors that opened up onto a balcony over looking the sea. Darien and I were putting up Mirrors and a bar across the back wall to help Lucy with her balance. The two of us were also refurbishing a piano to use, though neither of us really had that much experience doing such a thing.

Sitting on the floor next to Darien I could feel my self getting more and more frustrated. This stupid piano was more trouble than it was worth!

"Okay that's it! I give up on the stupid thing!" I said, exasperated.

Darien turned to look at me with an amused smile "Peyton you're not doing anything!" he said amusedly, wiping sweat from his brow.

"I'm being moral support," I retorted. "And anyway I play pianos, I don't fix them!"

He laughed and turned back to the piano. I stood up and stretched, my limbs aching from sitting still looking down at Darien. I grinned "Hey Darien check this out!"

"Peyton what are yo-" I cut him off by giving a running leap doing a round off into a back flip.

He stared wide-eyed "Wow Peyton! That was incredible!" he cried

I smiled and did a little bow. "We had to take gymnastics at school," I explained. "It helps with balance."

He stood up and stretched. "You're so different Peyton."

I frowned when he said this. "Is that bad?" I asked slightly worried.

"No if anything its good," he replied, "most of the girls around here are so dull and talentless, you're the opposite and that's a good thing."

I couldn't help but smile. "Thanks Darien," I said. "You remind me a lot of my friend Will, he would always say that to me." I smiled sadly, suddenly for the first time in a week thinking of my best friend.

**Edmund's POV**

I sighed pushing my food around on my plate, once again I was being forced to listen to someone ramble on about Peyton. Lucy wouldn't shut up about her!

"And then she did this stretch were she went on her forearms and she flipped herself so her legs were over top her head!" Lucy exclaimed excitedly.

Peter cringed. "Isn't that painful?" he asked, "I mean it must hurt her at least a little!"

Lucy shook her head. "No, she says she doesn't feel a thing! Maybe if she keeps teaching me I will be able to do that!"

Peter wrinkled his nose. "Just don't do it in front of me. If you do, I fear I'll be sick!"

Lucy continued, "She's performed all over too! She and her dance partner won the Junior Nationals In London last year! And they also placed third in internationals in Vancouver, Canada, but the other competitors were four years older so they had more experience!"

Susan smiled. "That is impressive! We should have her perform at the welcome ball for the tournament next week!"

I looked up sharply. "What? No!" I said automatically.

Susan looked at me and frowned. "Why not Edmund? She's a brilliant performer and because Narnia Is hosting this year we have to show Narnian culture and she would be a beautiful edition to the welcome ball!"

I groaned, great now she was even ruining the tournament for me.

"In fact," said Susan, "you are going to go down and invite her."

"What?" I cried, "Why can't one of you do it? She hates me!"

"I wonder why," muttered Peter sarcastically.

Ignoring him I continued. "She's definitely going to say no if I ask! And anyway I don't want her to perform, I'm definitely not going to ask her!"

Lucy looked at me and grinned. "Are you sure you don't want her to perform Ed? Because last time you saw Peyton dance you were drooling at the very sight of her. Or was it just because her dance clothes left very little to the imagination?"

Peter snorted into his drink and Susan tried to hide her smirk, but failed.

"Fine!" I snapped, "I'll go ask her but don't be surprised if she says no!" With that I got up. Turning back I yelled, "And I didn't drool over her!" And then left the dinning room to go find Peyton.

As I left I heard Peter ask, "Did he really drool over Peyton?" Lucy must have nodded because seconds later he burst out laughing.

I walked down to the room that she was using as a dance studio; opening the door I looked in. "Peyton, Susan wants you to-" I stopped. She was standing in the middle of the room crying hard.

"A-are you okay?" I asked hesitantly. I absolutely hated when girls went emotional, and had no idea how to deal with it, meaning I was labeled an insensitive prick.

Peyton looked up trying to wipe away the tears. "Yes I'm fine, not that you care!" she snapped.

I stepped further into the room. "Are you sure? You don't seem okay."

She tried to glare at me but in the process burst into tears sinking to the floor, her face in her hands. I stood awkwardly not sure what I should do. Maybe I should go get Lucy or Susan they were better at this whole crying female thing.

I sighed and walked over to her, seeing someone cry like this made me feel horrible and if I left her like this I would look like a massive git.

I sat down on the floor next to her keeping a safe distance (out of smacking range); she was still wearing her dance clothes, which meant she had been here since Lucy's lesson so she had probably missed dinner.

"Peyton what's wrong?" I asked trying to sound as sympathetic as I could.

She looked up at me, obviously confused as to why I was being so nice to her.

"Why do you care?" she asked her voice thick with tears.

"Because despite what you think I am not completely evil and seeing someone cry makes me feel horrible," I said.

"It's nothing Edmund now what did you have to ask me" she said trying to change the subject.

"I'm not asking until you tell me why you're crying." I said.

Peyton got up. "Then I guess you're not going to ask me 'cause I'm not telling you what's wrong!" She started to walk towards the door but I grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

"Peyton." I said now getting frustrated "Tell. Me. What's. Wrong." I said punctuating each word.

She sighed and sat back down pulling her hand out of mine. She reached behind me and grabbed something. It was a scrapbook; she handed it to me and nodded at it.

Opening it I could see it was filled with pictures of her and a blond boy. Some was of them posing in different costumes. I tried not to stare at the ones were she was dressed in very little, but by Aslan's mane some of them just covered her… body. And being a teenage boy it was hard not to get a little… side tracked by those photos.

I kept flipping through trying not to stare at the more revealing photos (though there seemed to be a lot and they were hard to avoid).

I saw pictures of her and the boy sitting together on a bench his arm around her waist.

Another of them in a dance studio hugging each other fiercely, his hands in her long chestnut hair. For a fleeting second I wished it was me that got to run my hand through her hair. But I shook my head ignoring those thoughts as just the teenage boy after thoughts of seeing the photo of her in a cat costume that could have used some more fur over her chest. Oh Aslan I could feel my cheeks turning red just thinking about it.

Another showed the two of them dressed up as a knight and a princess. Except Peyton was the knight and he was the princess? What self-respecting man would wear a dress? Even if it were as a joke! Though the both of them were laughing hard in the photo as if it was the most hilarious thing in the world. Another the two of them were skating around a pond holding hands, the next him kissing her on the cheek under mistletoe.

I looked up at her. "So you are courting someone?" I asked. "And you miss them?"

She shook her head "No we are not dating."

"Okay" I said confused as to why she was so close to a man she was not romantically involved with

"That's Will. He's my best friend in the world, and I miss him. He's the only person who ever cared about me and now I'm missing back home and I bet he thinks that I'm mad at him."

"Why does he think you're mad at him?" I asked.

She sniffed. "Because he left me to go to another school even though we had been planning to go to the same school since we were thirteen. But I'm not mad at him! And I wish I could tell him that I'm not mad and I understand and that I love him and that he's my best friend but I cant because I'm stuck here and I'll never see him again!"

She started crying even harder. Excellent. What was I supposed to do! I cautiously patted her shoulder not sure what else to do. "Peyton he doesn't hate you."

"How would you know!" she yelled. "You don't know him! You don't know me! You hate me! Why are you even here?" and with that she jumped up and stalked out of the room.

Great. Just great.

* * *

**Please Review! If you do I shall ditch my homework for you! And dont forget to follow!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok guys i guess i have a bit of explaining to do. see this has been sitting on my computer for FOREVER and i have really wanted to upload, buuuuuuut i was at a summer camp over seas for a month and they dont allow any computers or ipods, phones etc. and as fun as the camp was it sucked that i could not upload! and Then this is the part that sucked the most I moved provinces this summer :'( yeah it was hard to leave so ive been a bit upseat. HOWEVER writing makes me feel a lot better so I have been writing like CRAZAAAYYYY! And i have exiting news to tell you about! I have decided to create a tumblr that has pictures of what i imagined charters looking like or what certain outfits they wear look like. And you can find the link to this tumblr on my page! Everyone can see it! Also i may write certain scenes from different characters points of view if you want! So please enjoy this chapter and i will upload soon I PROMISE!**

* * *

**PEYTONS POV**

I hate my self.

I hate my self, I hate myself. That's all I can think as I walk aimlessly around the Castle.

"Every bloody time you get upset," I think, "you just run. You run away. Like you did from Will, like you did from Edmund, I snapped myself out of my thoughts. This wasn't going to help.

"I should find Edmund and apologize," I mumbled it would be the best thing to do,

But its at least 11 at night he's probably not even up, and I'm not going to nock on his bedroom door, that would just be creepy. And anyway I don't even know where it is.

I sigh and rub my eyes; I would never be able to get to sleep this upset

I decide to head to the Library, maybe a bit of late night reading would help me calm me down, it usually did. But when I enter the Library I could see a dark figure sitting in an armchair beside the fire.

Looks like I've found Edmund.

Taking a deep breath I walked over to the armchair across from Edmund and sat down.

Edmund looked up from his book and started to get up from his chair

"Wait!" I said "Please"

"Come to scream at me some more?" he said not looking at me

"No I came to apologize," I said "Please just sit, let me explain"

He sat back down still not looking at me.

"I was upset." I said trying to keep my voice from shaking "Me and Will were like brother and sister. He was the only one who ever cared for me, and when he told me he was going to another school I felt betrayed. I though he was being selfish, but now I realize I was the one being selfish, and I made him feel bad for nothing. I feel like a massive bitch. I feel like I betrayed my brother." I finished

Edmund turned and looked at me, his deep brown eyes shining from the fire light

"You know nothing of betraying your family" he said quietly

I looked up at him, he was staring into the fire, and a look of such loathing on his face it was slightly scary.

"Edmund" I said quietly "You didn't betray your family"

"Yes I did!" He snapped getting up out of his chair "Peyton, I betrayed my family! I sold them out to the Wight Witch. For CANDY. I let Aslan die for me! You have no right to say I didn't!"

"Edmund" I said "that's not what I meant, look" I said holding up my hands in defense "believe it or not I didn't come here to fight! I came to apologize! So would you sit you kingly ass down and let me?"

He looked at me in surprise, but sat down anyway "I keep forgetting how snipish you are"

"I'm not snipish!" I said indignantly "I wanted to apologize like I said before! I was being truly quite horrible"

"Its alright" Edmund said "I'm sorry for snapping at to you when you came to apologize, I really shouldn't have said those things"

I nodded slowly "but… what were you talking about before? When you were yelling at me that was"

He sighed and looked at the fire "It was nothing Peyton, just me being a git as usual"

"Your not that big of a git" I said trying to stop my voice from squeaking, I'm honestly a horrible liar.

"Nice try" he said getting up "but you're a horrible liar"

"But really, what were you talking before?" I realized to late that it was the wrong question to ask.

Edmunds posture snapped back, his jaw set in its usual scowl "nothing you have to bother your self with" he snapped

I sat feeling slightly put off.

That boy was more hormonal then a pregnant woman.

"Well then!" I said standing up to leave "If I don't have nothing to 'bother myself with' then I shall just leave!"

I was about to leave when a question that had been nagging at me resurfaces

"Just out of question" I said keeping my tone cold "why did you come into my studio?"

He rolled his dark eyes "because Susan wants you to dance at the welcome ball next week! I hope you honestly didn't think I was coming to see you" he said that usual sarcastic glint returning in his dark eyes

I glared at him, "tell SUSAN I would love to! And just so you know I would never want you to come visit me! In fact you can stay the hell away from me!" I yelled angrily before stalking out of the library, honestly you try and apologize to the boy and he acts like a fucking prick!

The next day I told Susan personally that I would dance for the opening ceremony.

"Thank you so much Peyton!" Susan said "Edmund never got back to me on your answer!"

I nodded I figured as much

I could already tell things in the palace were getting hectic. Reyna was repairing dresses like there was no tomorrow; her fingers were constantly sore and bleeding and she had no time for anything else

"Come on Reyna!' I pleaded "cant you take a five minutes I need your input on my dance!"

"Peyton!" said Reyna looking up exasperated "I really don't have time! The ball is tomorrow and I have to get not only your costume done but also the royal family's outfits! I really don't have time!"

"Fine" I pouted, "I just need someone's approval! Lucy and Susan are to busy, Peter is of pretending to be mature in preparation for the arrival of guests and I'd rather eat a cat then ask Edmund!"

She looked up "eat a cat?"

"I couldn't think of anything else!" I snapped angrily,

Really was it actually this hard to get people to just give me a goddamn comment on my dance?

Reyna sighed "the ball is tomorrow Peyton and I don't have time for this! I'm sorry!"

"Fine" I said sitting back down on Reyna's workbench "are you going to go?" I asked

"No I don't think so," she said still concentrating on the hem of queen Lucy's dress

"Why? All the staff is invited!" I said prodding her, I was not planning on going my self but I was asking for Darien, he had been freaking out about it all week and I had to spend a good four hours teaching him how to waltz properly. Gods that had been hell! My feet were still sore!

"I don't have anything to wear!" she said still not looking up

I rolled my eyes at her "Reyna you have plenty to wear! What about that green dress with the white sleeves? You told me you were saving that for a big event and this is a big event!"

Reyna rubbed her eyes "Peyton if I tell you something you promise you wont say anything right?"

I grinned and leaned closer to her "of course you can tell me anything!"

Reyna rung her hands together "look the reason why I don't want to go is because of Darien"

"Darien?" I said feeling my heart drop, oh god she didn't like him and was avoiding him. Shit I shouldn't have said anything!

"Why because of him?"

"Because" she continued "After you, said you thought he liked me I couldn't help but think. And the truth is, is that I really like him too. And I know that if Darien is there then I'll mess up and make a fool of my self"

I rolled my eyes at her "Reyna trust me that boy is head over heals! There is no way you could mess up, if anything he'll be more nervous then you!"

"Really?" she said looking at me her brown eyes wide

"Yes!" I assured her "you'll be fine!"

Reyna stood up and smiled "well, I now have to get my dress pressed and ready!"

"And you're in a good enough mood to come and watch my dance?" I asked hopefully

"No, but I still need to fit your costume so behind the screen!" she said handing me a large bundle of white cloth

"Fine!" I sighed walking behind the screen. The costume its self was beautiful, the skirt was a classic bell style with white meshing and a Royal red over lay. The bodice was corset style and was also Red with gold embroidery. The ribbons that tied up the back were gold and started at the bottom in a tight tie but as they rose up my back they became more spaced allowing my back to be seen through the lacing of ribbons. The shoes were gold like the ribbons but had blue stitching.

"Reyna it's beautiful!" I cried happily as I spun on my toe "This is just what I wanted!"

Reyna smiled "I'm still not sure how you can dress so easily in those costumes but can hardly manage a simple work dress!"

I shrugged "I guess years of having to do a quick change have taught me how to manage these! But your so called 'work dresses' have been designed by the devil!"

Reyna laughed, "then I must be the devil! I still have to fit you for your ball gown!"

"What?" I said stopping my twirling "I am not going to the ball."

"Yes you are!" Reyna said with a wicked smile "Queen Susan sent specific details on what you were to be wearing!"

"What do you mean" I asked slowly, I really did not want to go to the ball. I had been asked to save a dance for about twenty people and honestly I really didn't want to go.

"You will be wearing this!" Reyna said proudly holding up a dress. Now to be honest the dress was beautiful. But not me at all!

It was made of deep red satin with gold details. The sleeves were a cream colored silk and hung loose. The bodice was tight and fitted but the skirt was long and bouncy.

"Reyna I am not wearing that!" I said ignoring the fact that the dress was absolutely stunning.

"Why not?" She said looking hurt "I worked very hard on it!"

"Because!" I said not really sure what to say "its so… its so… its to extravagant!"

Reyna sighed and rolled her eyes "Peyton that's the whole point of the ball! And you will look beautiful in it!"

I rolled my eyes; I truly hated these kinds of events

"And besides" said Reyna still looking at the dress "I know for a fact that a certain dark haired king will not be able to take his eyes off of you!"

"What?" I said dumb founded "Edmund? Why the hell would I want him looking at me?"

She continued smoothing out the dress but smiled evilly "oh come on! Every girl at that ball will be trying to get King Edmunds attention, don't tell me you wont?"

"No I wont," I said shortly

"Alright if you say so!" she said in a sing song voice that said she didn't believe me "here go try this on!" she said shoving the ball gown at me

It was late evening when Reyna finally finished hemming my dress, admittedly it probably would have gone quicker if I hadn't taken that long to put the dress on or had squirmed that much during the fitting.

"Would you stop bloody squirming!" Reyna yelled at me

"Its not my fault standing still is not what I'm used too!"" I cried

After the fitting was over and when I had finally reached my bedroom I collapsed on my bed.

Hell I was tired! I groaned when I remembered I would have to be up early tomorrow. The first guests were dues to arrive early the next morning and for some god forsaken reason Susan wanted me to be there to great them.

"We want people to meet you" had been her excuse, but I was pretty sure that wasn't all there was to it.

It felt as if I had only just put my head to the pillow when Lucy was shaking me awake

"Peyton come on hurry and get dressed! They shall be here in an hour!"

After Lucy helped me through the struggle of getting dressed in the impossible outfits

"Lucy why am I dressed so nicely?" I asked looking down at the l dress Lucy had given me. It was a long royal blue velvet dress with long flowing sleeves and silver embroidery along the wide bateau neckline. A silver chain hung on my hips then fell down the front of the dress. God I looked like I belonged at a renaissance fair!

"Because!" she said combing out my long hair "You are going to help give our guests a tour of the castle!"

"Why me?" I asked as I rubbed some tinted cream onto my face. I was still surprised that Narnia had make up.

"I don't know" she said shrugging "Susan wanted you to, I'm sure she has her reasons though"

Boy did she ever have her reasons, when we arrived down at the entrance hall I was told that I would be with Edmund on my tour of the castle.

"What?" the both of us cried in unison

"I am not going with him!" I snapped

"And I am not going with her!" Edmund said glaring at me

Susan sighed, "The reason I have put you too together is because I want you to start getting along! Our first guests are the King and Queen of Ariane and their daughter Jacquie. Edmund you and Peyton will be showing Jacquie around!"

"Your honestly making me give Jacquie a tour?" Moaned Edmund "and with Peyton? Are you trying to ruin my day?"

"No I'm not," said Susan rolling her eyes "I'm trying to help you and Peyton get along! And Lucy was going to give Jacquie a tour but she requested you give her a tour!"

"Of course!" Edmund grumbled

"Why doesn't Edmund like this Jacquie girl?" I asked Lucy

"Because she has a massive crush on Ed and she's not to shy about hiding it!" Lucy explained "that and Ed thinks she's ditzy!"

I nodded, seemed a perfectly logical reason to dislike someone. I was about to ask if Peter would switch with me when trumpets announcing the arrival of the family rung through the hall

Three people entered the hall followed by ten servants. The man who must have been the king was short and fat with a scraggly beard and watery blue eyes, he had a kind face though and he seemed pleasant enough. The woman however was a different story. She was tall and thin with an angular face and a nose that reminded me of a crow. Her thin blond hair fell to her shoulders and her eyes were stone cold. The girl who must have been Jacquie looked nothing like her parents. She was tall thin and had a chest I would kill for and with natural blond hair and blue eyes. I sure wish I looked like that.

Peter smiled kindly and bowed to the king who bowed in tern to him. The queen and princess curtsied to each of the monarchs; the girl gave me a strange look but smiled cautiously.

"King Dolin, Queen Penelope how lovely to see you" Peter said kindly "and of course it's always a pleasure princess Jacquie"

The girl gave an innocent smile at Peter but turned to Edmund who was studiously avoiding her gaze.

I grinned; Edmund was going to have his hands full with her.

"Who are you?" Jacquie asked sweetly looking my up and down

"This is Peyton" Peter said putting a hand on my shoulder "She is staying with us while her father is with her sick grandmother in the port of Talemn."

"Nice to meet you!" Jacquie said her eyes still studying me

"She will be with you on your tour of the castle" Susan said happily

Jacquie's smile vanished "I thought I was with Edmund"

"Oh she will just be with you, Edmund will still be there!" Peter said fighting of a laugh at her reaction

"Oh that's Lovely!" She said her voice tight and her eyes now cold

I looked nervously at Lucy; this was not going to be fun.

Oh was I ever right.

The whole time she interrogated me on how well I knew Edmund, and of course that little shit of a king did nothing but walk behind laugh and us.

"So you and Edmund are friends?" she said her eyes narrowed

"Umm sure…" I said trying not to puke at the idea

"Very close friends" she said pushing further

"No we only recently met" god this chick was annoying, I could see why Edmund hated her.

"And do you think your going to become close?"

I snapped this time "For gods sake I don't know! Can you please stop interrogating me?"

Edmund snorted and Jacquie glared at me "I was not interrogating you I was merely trying to find out more about you"

"Well you know enough," I muttered under my breath cursing Susan for forcing me to do this

"One last question" Jacquie said still glaring at me "are you going to be attending the ball this evening"

I shrugged "I'm being forced to by queen Susan I don't want to though"

"Why would anyone not want to go to a ball?" she said sounding scandalized

"Not my thing" I said with a shrug

She smiled at me kindly as if I were a young child "Its alright I know why you don't want to go"

I looked at her in confusion "what?"

"You can't dance!" she said simply

Edmund snorted and turned around to laugh silently

"Don't mind him," I said glaring at Edmund "he has a bit of a cold."

"Aww are you sick?" she said putting on a pouty face

"No I'm fine!" Edmund said still trying not to laugh

I rolled my eyes at him and continued talking to the princess "your right Jacquie I'm not a very good dancer but I'm learning"

Edmund looked at me strangely "But Peyton your -oof"

I threw my arm out to shut him up hitting him in sharply in the stomach, but it probably hurt me more then it hurt him. It felt like he had a sheet of wood under his tunic. I glared at him and rubbed my wrist, he just smiled smugly at me.

Jerk.

"Its nothing to be ashamed of really" Jacquie said sweetly "If you want I could teach you some time!"

I smiled curtly "that would be lovely but I already have someone teaching me." I looked at the ornate clock that was hung from the library mantelpiece "In fact I have my lesson right now! It was a pleasure meeting you really, and Ill see you at the ball!"

"Where are you going?" Edmund said looking confused

"I just said I was going to my dance lesson," I said between gritted teeth

He rolled his eyes at me "But you don't get da-"

I hit him in the stomach again and pulled my wrist back cursing under my breath forgetting that he apparently had a sheet of wood under his tunic

"What do you have under your god damn shirt? It feels like you have a shield under there!" I hissed angrily nursing wrist

He smirked at me "Sorry to disappoint you but its just me under here"

I could feel my self turning red "well then good for you!" I hissed angrily as I stalked out of the room.

**EDMUNDS POV**

The tour ended soon after Peyton left, I never thought I would say it but I missed Peyton.

With her gone now Jacquie focused all her attention on me

"I can save you a dance if you want" she had said batting her eyes heavily

"Id love that" I said smiling tightly, she might have been pretty but she was bloody annoying.

Soon others to began to arrive and I turned from a king to a tour guide. And Aslan knows why pretty much every girl had requested me to give her a tour. By lunchtime I was ready to stick a sword through my ear.

"Peter please please switch with me!" I begged

He grinned at me "No can do Ed I could never take a lady's man such as your self away from the girls!"

I moaned and put my face in my hands

"I thought Peyton was helping any way?" he said taking a bite of his apple

"She was but then she left for 'dance practice' and I haven't seen her since" I said with a groan "and with her gone all the girls have gone from questioning her to questioning me and its bloody annoying!"

"Watch your language Ed" Peter warned, "don't say Bloody"

"Peyton does all the time!" I said in disbelief

"But that's Peyton" Peter said with a shrug

I sighed and looked over my shoulder, the group of girls had huddled around the drinks table and had their heads together occasionally looking over at me and giggling

"Dear lord why do they have to do that!" I moaned angrily

"Do what?" Peter said looking up his mouth full of apple

"Why do they have to giggle!" I hissed

He laughed, "Because they are girls! Girls giggle!"

"Lucy and Susan don't" I pointed out

"Yes but Susan isn't the giggling type and Lucy doesn't giggle around us" He said

"I just can't wait for this whole ball thing to be over with! Apparently I'm dancing with every girl going!" I said putting my head in my hands

He smiled and clapped me on the back "you know most boys your age would be gloating but your doing the opposite"

"What can I say I'm different"

"I'm exited to see Peyton's dance" Peter said looking thoughtful "I've never seen her dance before I've only heard from Lucy!"

I shrugged and looked away

"You exited Ed?" he asked slyly nudging my shoulder

"Why would I be exited?" I said still not looking at him

"Oh come on!" he said "I haven't been able to enter a room in this castle without hearing a guy talking about her! You don't mean to tell me you don't find her attractive in the slightest?"

"No way!" I scoffed "I prefer girls without an attitude!"

'But hey she's pretty gorgeous you have to admit' a little voice in the back of my head whispered. I shook my head, what was that?

"Funny" he said with a smile "I always thought you would end up with a girl who could rival your temper"

I grinned "there is no one in Narnia with a temper to match mine!"

He shrugged "I don't know I think Peyton might have you beat"

I frowned "what no way!"

He smiled "maybe not but she comes close"

"I guess" I muttered

"Have you guys seen Peyton?" said Susan running over looking stressed "I cant find her anywhere and I need to make sure she knows when she's going to perform!"

"I havnt seen her since this morning" said Peter putting up his hands

"And she ran off after we gave Jacquie her tour" I said with a shrug

"well then you go find her!" Susan said "you saw her last and I have a thousand things to do!"

"Why cant Lucy do it?" I said "they actually you know get along!"

"Lucy is actually helping right now! She's busy! Now go find Peyton ill chop off your head with your own sword!" she hissed poking me hard in the chest

"Alright I'm going!" I said putting my hands up in surrender. See the thing with Susan is despite the fact that I'm two times taller then her she can scare the crap out of me when she wants to.

I hurried out of the hall, I swear to god Peyton caused way to much trouble for me.

* * *

**Please review they always make me SMIIIIILLLLEEE**


	5. Chapter 5

**And once again I am extremely ashamed of how long this has taken me *hides head in shame* but my parents surprised me and my brother with a trip to vancouver to visit my cousins! so I was gone for awhile and they wouldn't let me bring my lap top! So can we take a moment to talk about what a great city vancouver is? Like seriously! Only i did get hit by a homeless person... long story short a homeless women smacked me with her cane because I made the mistake of looking at her. My cousin who lives there found it hilarious! ANYWAY I also want to say I tried to DM the people who reviewed saying thanks but for some reason it wasn't working! SO THANK YOU THOSE WHO REVIEWED 3 3 and also go check out my tumblr there is a link to it on my page! Thats were I post pictures of what I imagine the characters look like! **

**next chapter will be up next week now that my crazy summer is over! (PINKY SWEAR) **

* * *

I had been looking for Peyton for a solid hour and I couldn't find her anywhere! She wasn't in her dance studio, the library, the kitchen or her room.

Susan was going to murder me if I didn't find her.

"Hey have you seen Peyton anywhere?" I asked Darien as he walked past.

"Yeah actually I have!" he said, stopping. "I saw her heading down towards the boat house - she said something about getting away from a flock of dithering idiots who have more boobs than brain though I'm not quite sure what she was talking about or what that means..." He trailed off with a perplexed expression.

"Thanks Darien," I said with a grin, hey I couldn't argue with Peyton for wanting to escape. They were a bunch of dithering idiots, it was true.

As I walked down to the boathouse I couldn't help but think about what Peter had said. He was right when he said that every guy in the castle talked about her, all through training with the solders I had to listen to them discuss her. It was amusing and frustrating at the same time. It just bothered me so much that other men noticed her and I wasn't sure why.

I reached the boathouse but to my surprise I found someone other then Peyton standing at the window peering through. My best and oldest friend Ardon.

"Ardon!" I cried happily.

"Ed?" he said turning around with a smile. "How ya doin mate?" he asked giving me a hug and a slap on the back

"I'm great!" I said smiling at my old friend, "what are you doing down here? the party's up at the castle!"

Ardon was the complete opposite of me, despite the fact that he was my oldest and closest friend. He was tall with tanned skin, blond hair and blue eyes and he was the biggest flirt I knew. He loved having girls fawn on him while I hated it. He would stay up all night and be the life of the party while I was usually the first to leave. He hated sitting still and if you asked him to read a book he'd just laugh and tell you that you were full of it. Needless to say we were complete opposites.

"Yeah I know!" he said "I was just checking to make sure you hadn't gotten rid of that old boat we built together, but when I looked in I saw more than just the boats!"

I frowned. Ardon and I had built a little rowboat together as kids and it was one of my favorite things in the world. But it was the only thing we kept in the boathouse. There was really nothing else in there.

"What else is in there?" I said confused

He grinned, "Take a look my good man. Take a good, long look."

Peering inside I nearly jumped with shock. Peyton was inside doing what I thought were dance stretches.

That wasn't what shocked me.

The only thing she had on was a tight red top that only covered her breasts**(AN:Sports bra)**and tight tiny black shorts.

I jumped back from the window

"Quite something isn't she?" Ardon said with a grin. "Now keep watching."

Against my better judgment I peered back through the window just in time to see her bring her foot up to her ear while she was still lying down.

I jumped back again and rubbed my eyes hard. There was no way anyone could bend that much. It wasn't natural.

"Flexible ain't she?" said Ardon wiggling his eyebrows.

Feeling the blood rush to my cheeks I shrugged. "I suppose."

"You know who she is?" He asked looking back through

"Erm yeah she's Lucy's dance teacher, her name's Peyton," I told him, nervously tugging at the collar of my tunic. Why was it so hot all of a sudden?

"Think she'd give me private lessons if I asked?" he said with a wink.

Even though Ardon was my best friend it still made me so uncomfortable when he talked like this. Plus, there was probably a whole lot more he could teach her in "private lessons" - I doubted Peyton had been around as much as Ardon had.

At least, I hoped not.

"Erm I dunno," I said still feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Why don't I go ask?" he said with a grin knowing full well this was making me uncomfortable.

"What no!" I cried.

I was too late though he had already walked through the door. I rushed in after him.

Peyton looked up when i came in and frowned. "What are you doing here Edmund?"

"Looking for you," I said rolling my eyes.

"Well you found me," she said sarcastically, "and also," she added, turning towards Ardon, "tell your friend to stop creeping on me when I'm doing yoga!"

"Creeping on you? Yoga? What?" I said completely baffled. What did any of those words mean?

She rolled her eyes "It means stop watching me through the window, that's creepy! And yoga is a type of spiritual and physical exercise, I always do it before a performance."

"Oh yes of course how could I not realize?" I said sarcastically. Did she honestly expect me to know what any of that meant? Spiritual, my foot, it clearly did absolutely nothing to keep her spirit in check.

"And this is Ardon," I said gesturing to him. "He's a good friend of mine."

"So you do know how to make friends!" she said sarcastically, glaring at me, though turning towards Ardon she smiled. "Hi I'm Peyton, I'm Queen Lucy's dance teacher it's a pleasure to meet you!"

Oh so she could be nice to _other_ people.

"I'm Ardon," he said with a smile. "And sorry about watching you through the window I guess that was kind of creepy!"

She smiled. "It's fine, just please don't do it again!"

"No worries I wont!" he said with a smile. "I'm heading back up to the castle, would you like to accompany me?"

She looked at me then at him and smiled. "I would love to Ardon!"

He smiled at her and offered her his arm and together they walked out of the boathouse and towards the castle. Which left me to lag behind them, alone, like a third wheel.

Did I mention that despite his being my best friend I also hate him?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

After walking up to the castle, during which Ardon and Peyton talked the whole way ,Peyton left to go get ready for the ball, since she was performing soon.

"Save me a dance at the ball?" Ardon said with a flirty smile.

She blushed and nodded biting her lip slightly.

With another cheeky smile he kissed her hand.

I rolled my eyes I had never imagined Peyton would act like this. Where was the angry little demon in her that appeared when I was around?

After Peyton had left I smacked him upside the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" he asked angrily.

"That was for flirting with Lucy's dance teacher!" I said irritably.

"Its not that big a deal!" He said angrily. "I just asked her to save me a dance, its not like I asked her if she would court me!"

I rolled my eyes at him. He was constantly flirting with the girls who worked in the palace. Last time he was here one of our maids got in trouble for being involved with him.

"Look I don't care who you flirt with I'm just warning you!" I said. " Peyton has got a bad temper on her!"

He smiled and winked at me. "I like girls with a bit of fire."

"You won't be getting a bit of fire with her, you'll be getting the brimstone pits of Hell," I muttered

He grinned. "Yeah I noticed how she talked to you back there I think that was the first time I've seen a girl talk to you like that. Normally its 'Oh Edmund you're such a handsome king, oh you're so good with a sword oh your muscles must be so big!'' He said putting his hands together and batting his eyelashes like a girl.

I couldn't help but laugh, "I highly doubt they say that!"

"Oh no they do!" He said pulling a face "Remember Lady Christy of Abrahan?"I

I frowned "the one with the" I gestured to my face

"yeah the one with the spots, you can admit she had spots she's not here" He said grinning at me

"Yeah I wasn't going to be rude" I muttered under my breath

"Well ANYWAY" he said continuing "I heard her saying she thought you look quite nice while sword fighting"

I laughed "If she thinks me being in gross sweaty armour is attractive then there is something wrong with her"

"well a girl once told me that girls told me that they find it attractive when guys are sweaty" he said with a wink

"Gross!" I said grimacing "who told you that?"

"Christy" He said grinning at me

I was about to say how crazy a girl had to be to find being sweaty attractive when there was a loud bang from behind us. Like someone angrily slamming a door

"I can't believe her!" came a familiar angry voice

Turning around we saw Lucy stalking angrily down the hall.

"Lu?" I said worried. "What's the matter?"

"Its Susan she's driving me up the wall! 'Lucy do this, go talk to that dignitary's daughter! I though I told you not to wear your blue dress?' UGGGHHH she's off her rocker!" she cried angrily eyes flashing.

She was so mad she hadn't noticed Ardon

Ardon and I both looked at each other. It wasn't often you saw Lucy get this upset, Susan must really be acting horribly.

"Nice to see you Lu!" said Ardon trying not to laugh at her outburst.

"Ardon didn't even see you!" she said giving him a hug. "How've you been?"

"Good" he said with a grin. "Even better now that I've been introduced to that lovely girl who happens to be your dance teacher!"

Lucy rolled her eyes "Of course, anyway Ed," she said turning back to me "Susan wanted me to come find you, Lady Jackie is looking for you and Susan says if you don't go and sit with her and be civil about it she'll make sure you can never hold a sword again!"

Ardon burst out laughing and clapped me on the back, "have fun with that mate!"

I rolled my eyes; this was really not going to be fun.

PEYTON'S POV

I sat backstage applying the gold eye shadow that went with my costume. It was standard stage makeup. Pale blank face with lots of contour but no blush, dark gold eye shadow on my upper and lower lids and large false eyelashes. I had found them in the bottom of my bag, I had been super excited when I found them. My lips were painted a dark deep red. They stood out from my pale skin.

My hair was done up in a tight bun with a strand of gold ribbon weaved in.

I still couldn't believe what a great job Reyna had done on my dance costume the red, white and gold costume had such a royal look to it. With its whit skirt, red corset and gold detailing it truly was beautiful.

"Are you nervous?" Asked Mr. Tumnus He was an older faun, with curly mousey brown hair that was starting to grey. His little goat horns poked through his hair and his small wisp of a beard made him look even more like a goat. I still remember the first time I saw a faun I had actually yelled 'oh my god what is that?' and had greatly offended the poor creature. That was nothing compared to what I did when I saw a centaur for the first time.

I smiled at him; he was announcing each performance and giving all the cues to the performers.

"Not really," I said, standing up and beginning to do some small stretches. "I've performed for much larger crowds before I'm used to this."

He smiled and nodded. "I've heard a lot about you from her! The Queen really seems to like you!"

I laughed, "Lucy is the best! She's honestly the nicest person I know."

He smiled and nodded. "Yeah she is!"

The music that was playing on stage finished giving me my cue to get ready to go on stage.

Mr. Tumnus gave me one last thumbs up before stepping onstage to announce me.

I took a deep breath and squeezed my hands into a fist suddenly nervous. This was my first time performing in Narnia and my first time performing in front of royalty. Well Kate Middleton did attend one of my performances but I'm not sure if that counts because it was with the Royal British Ballet.

And anyway I was probably nervous due to the AMOUNT of royalty in the room. It definitely had nothing to do with Edmund. No nothing at all to do with that git. That really unfortunately good-looking git.

No! He's not good looking, where did that come from? I did not need this right before my performance.

"And now I am pleased to announce our next performer Peyton Everlyn" I heard Mr. Tumnus say.

I sighed and waited until the lights went to black before taking my position on stage. As the first couple of notes started I closed my eyes and waited for the lights to come up.

When they did I opened my eyes.

I couldn't see the crowd because of the lights but I heard the shocked collective gasp. I had been expecting the gasps. By Narnian standards what I was wearing made me practically naked.

But I ignored the gasps, the crowd and the lights and soon it was only me and the music.

Breathing slowly I whirled and danced, telling a story through my dance. It was the story of a battle. I don't know how I knew that the story I was telling was about a battle, but I knew.

The idea had come to me while I was sleeping.

Along with a roar that sounded oddly familiar.

My dance became more intense as the music rose. Each twirl, every leap becoming grander and more intense.

I could faintly hear the gasps of the audience but I was still too deep in the music to fully register them.

This was what I lived for.

Hearing the ending line of the song, I took a running leap landing daintily on my feet and bringing my hands up into the final position of the dance.

The music finished on a solid beat and the hall erupted into applause. I smiled widely, my first Narnian accomplishment had been a great success.


End file.
